


Diffrent

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Kissing, M/M, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: When a Limbo run into an Excalibur Umbra he wouldn't thought that the other Frame awoke those feelings in him and also made him realise others have a diffrent view of Limbos.





	Diffrent

**Author's Note:**

> This little work here was inspired by a picture on Twitter^^  
> https://twitter.com/eornhart/status/1119358582640861184 (Said Picture)

Some would say that the Limina model of the Limbo was more extravagant than the original Limbo and only a few could handle him right. Not to mention that what happened to the original Limbo hangs like a shadow over him. It hurts him that a brother has died during making such a stunt. It was a stupid assumption and as such he has lost his life.  
He wouldn't make such stupid assumptions and thus his life should be relatively safe. He was a god in the Rift Plane after all. Everything followed his command, he could step into it and step out of it as he wanted. It felt like breathing for him, natural and a thing he did without even thinking about it. And he was just so used to being alone in the rift that one time someone accompanied him on a mission it was almost like there was an intruder like someone was destroying something that was holy to him. But at the same time, he welcomed the change. Now he had someone he could actually talk to!  
Very excited he runs next to the black-golden Excalibur that had all kind of fancy decorations and even wore a black nice scarf that looked a bit rough but also so soft. He wanted to touch it, his entire body yearned for someone to touch it. He missed the feeling of someone touching him but he didn't show it or asked other Tenno if they could help him or touch him. The only creature that provided some kind of comfort when he was plagued with nightmares of being ripped apart by his the energy of the rift were the Vomvalysts. Those small fractures from the Eidolon always searched his company when he was in the Plains at night. They attacked others but not himself.  
"Hey! Are you new here?", he asked the Excalibur and got only silence as an answer.  
"Okay...then don't talk...uhm...so I assume you are new here because I didn't see you at the dojo. And believe me, I know every last Tenno! You don't look like someone who just came out of cryosleep", the Riftwalker then just kept talking until the black-golden Excalibur stopped and looked at him. And then it hit him like a fist of Atlas.  
That was Umbra. Excalibur Umbra.  
And he just talked so freaking much too him.  
"I'm gonna be quiet so we can concentrate on the mission ahead of us. It would be fatal if we made any mistakes", he then said and rushed back into the rift, an unfamiliar heat grew in his chest. What was that kind of feeling? He couldn't put a finger on it but he liked it. Very much.  
The mission itself was an easy rescue mission and once they reached the holding cells Umbra pointed at him and asked: "How fast can you kill them?"  
"Well I can't kill them but I can stop them from triggering the timer for the execution!", he said and the Umbra nodded.  
"Good. Then do that while I search the holding cells for the hostage", the black Warframe replied and Limbo felt like he was in heaven. The voice of the Warframe was rough and a bit tainted but he loved it and he wanted to hear it more often.  
He usually doesn't get sidetracked easily but the voice of that Warframe...that did the trick so easily as he went into the Rift.  
It also had a deep pain to it and he just wanted so desperately to fix that pain, to heal the emotional wound that the other had on his heart.  
He hoped he could fix that wound, to give the Warframe something to believe in again, because Umbra sounded like he was either brooding over something or like he was hating himself for something.  
But better he did what he had said he could do before the Corpus triggered the execution timer and their whole mission was blasted. The energy of the Rift flowed through him like water over the surface of a stone and it was like breathing when he banished the Corpus Warden out of this plane of existence in the plane between the Void and the current one that he called the Rift. A plane where he was a god. He could rip open the fabric of their plane, creating a temporal bubble into the rift plane while stopping everyone dead in their tracks who dared to enter the huge portal he opened up. For allies it was a strange experience, their senses would be dulled a bit and it would feel like a cold wind was blowing on their bodies while a low humming sound could be heard that almost sounded like wind.  
In the corner of his eye, he saw something moving and a startled yelp escaped him as a Moa stomped and he was caught by the forcewave which send him face first into the floor. He could hear a chuckle and when he looked up he saw the Umbra, leaning against the frame of the door, behind was the freed captive.  
"You're done playing around?", he then was almost teased by the black Frame and he could feel the heat rising in his body.  
"I didn't play around!", he persistet and the Umbra chuckled once more.  
"Your Limbos all love to play around, doesn't matter if you hurt someone's feelings during it all you care about is if you are having fun and getting all the kills for yourself"  
That hurt.  
He spun around to the Umbra, grabbing their scarf and yanking them towards them.  
"Now listen here! I'm not one of those fancy playboys you know, have I made myself clear?! I care about what happens to my squadmates and when someone is down I don't book it and run like the Stalker was behind me, no! I turn around and make sure they are okay and get them back on their feet if they fall!", he poked at the chest of the Umbra and the following movement startled him so much that he stumbled a few inches forward, placing his hand on the chest to have at least some balance as his chin was softly grabbed and lifted so he would look up to the Umbra.  
"Glad to hear that Limbo", the Umbra said and without spending much of a second thought Limbo just blurted out: "Can I kiss you?"  
The Umbra froze in place and then a heartwarming chuckling came from him.  
"How about later when we brought the agent to safety? And now is a good time to show me that you aren't like the other Limbos. Protect the target and when you do your job good I'll think about allowing you to kiss me", a thumb softly traces the outlines of his helmet and then the Umbra let got of his helmet, turned around and threw his secondary weapon to the Agent.  
The Agent looked a bit dumbfounded when he got the weapon and mumbled: "People never give me their secondary.."  
"There is always a first time. For me, it was meeting a Limbo who actually cares about their squadmates. And now let's get moving, those Wardens aren't gonna stay long in the rift and we don't have unlimited ammunition"  
At the end of the mission, Limbo got his 'kiss', even if it was more a sort of leaning their helmets together in a soft way. But he was happy regardless.  
"See you in the Dojo Umbra!", he then said as he stepped into his landing craft, waving happily at the Warframe.


End file.
